The Things We Share
by BekahAM
Summary: Emma succeeded in the underworld, Killian is back in the land of the living. What else is in store for the people of Storybrooke? Some fluff and some drama. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing, no matter how much I want to.**

It had worked. It had worked and it meant so much more now because it had worked.

Killian was alive. Emma was successful in the underworld and had brought him back, no traces of darkness in him. The only minor setback now was that when Killian came back to the land of the living, he lost his memory of what had happened in the underworld.

Just as Persephone had told Emma in the underworld, Killian would be unconscious for a while before he woke, alive once more. That was the hardest four hours Emma had lived through. She sat next to him the entire time, praying that he would wake as she had been promised.

Emma had almost given up hope when she heard him coughing beside her. She stood up and helped him to his feet, a tear spilling over as she hugged him tightly.

"Swan, is this real? You and I, we are back to normal. How is that possible? Wait, I took in all the darkness and told you to kill me." Killian said as he looked at Emma, who was standing directly in front of him next to the lake. It was true, he hadn't remembered the underworld, and Emma was secretly very happy about that.

"I did, Killian." She said, hanging her head down.

"If you killed me, Swan, then how are we here now?" He asked with a serious expression, and she just halfway smiled at him, unsure of how to explain.

"It's a long story, and you might be missing a couple weeks worth of memories… but the point is that you are alive and we are all back in Storybrooke—the right Storybrooke." Emma said, confusing Killian even more.

"Missing a couple weeks worth of memories?" He said, looking down at Emma, wanting to know the truth. "Just tell me how I'm alive, Swan, and we will deal with the rest later."

Emma thought for a second, debating on how she was going to explain to him what she did in the underworld. The only real explanation she could come up with was just to show him.

She lifted his good hand and placed it on her own chest, letting him feel her heartbeat, then moved it so that it was on his own chest and he felt his own heartbeat, only then realizing that the two were exactly in sync with each other.

"Emma, love, are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" He asked as he once again felt her chest.

"What is it that you think I'm trying to tell you, Killian?" Emma said as she held onto his hand.

"Do we now share a heart, just as your parents?" He asked seriously, unbelieving.

"We have for a while now, except it might be a bit more tangible than before. Yes, Killian Jones, we share a heart." She told him, wondering what his reaction would be.

"How did you know it would work?" He said in a quiet voice, pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly.

"Regina had told me that it had worked for my Mom and Dad because they had 'true love'. I knew that it would work for us because I knew in my heart that we were the same." She said, tears running down her face as she held him closely.

"True love." He said as he lifted her chin with his hook for her to look at him. "I couldn't agree more, love." He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, literally causing fireworks in the sky from her magic.

"Killian, promise me that you'll never leave me again?" Emma asked as she broke away from him.

"I promise, Emma Swan, that I will never leave you again." He said toying with his own ring around her neck.

"Good, now let's go home." Emma said, holding his hand and guiding him back up to the road where her yellow bug sat, waiting.

"Home as in my room at Granny's… or?" He asked as they got in the car.

"Might as well give Granny back your key, pirate. You've got a home now." Emma said as she drove him to their new home, where everyone else was waiting for them.

When they pulled up outside of the house and parked, Killian looked at the house, then at Emma and smirked slightly before smiling.

"What?" Emma asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Nothing, love." He said as he opened the door and began to step outside of the car. Emma gave him a glare and he spoke again, "Henry and I knew this would be the perfect home for all of us when we first saw it, back in Camelot."

"Are you ready to see everyone?" Emma asked him as she walked around the car and reached for his hand. He nodded mutely and they began to walk slowly towards the door.

They reached the door and it opened before either could touch it. They looked at who opened the door, seeing that it had been Regina.

"Welcome back, Captain Guyliner. There's someone who has been waiting to see you…" She said opening the door the rest of the way.

As soon as he was inside the house, he was almost plowed over by someone. He looked down to see who was holding on to him as if he were going to blow away with the wind.

"Da- I mean Killian! I'm so glad you are back. I missed you." Henry said as he looked up at the pirate. Neither he nor Emma missed the corrected part of Henry's statement as Emma cocked her head sideways looking at the two of them. Killian held on to the boy tightly as a tear fell from Emma's eye.

"I missed you, too, lad." He said as he pulled Henry around to his side and kept his hold on him as he looked at the rest of the people occupying the living room of his new home.

"Welcome back, Killian." Snow said with a knowing smile. Charming stood up from the couch and held his hand out for Killian to shake. With his hooked hand still firmly around Henry at his side, he reached out with his good hand for Charming to shake.

"Killian." He said with the protective look in his eye.

"Dave." Killian replied as he shook his hand, giving him silent reassurance that he would do nothing but take care of his daughter and her son.

"Welcome back, mate." Robin said from behind Charming, holding a small bundle of pink in his arms.

"Good to be back, mate." He replied, watching as the baby wiggled in her blanket. "Have you chosen a name for the little one yet?"

"You'll have to wait and find out with everyone else." Robin said as he made his way to the door with Regina.

"We just wanted to welcome you back, so we will be going now, I'm sure you'd like a moment alone." Snow said as she tugged at Charming's shirt, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, Henry, I'll bring you back later." Regina said, motioning for Henry to come with them to the car.

"I'll be out in a second." He said turning back to Emma and Killian. She nodded and they all walked out of the house, leaving the three alone in the doorway.

"What's up, kid?" Emma asked, seeing Henry looking like he needed to say something but unsure how to say it.

"I just… I've already lost one Dad for good and when you died, I was so afraid that I lost another." Henry said, looking down. Killian's eyes opened widely as he looked down at the boy standing in front of him.

"Come here, lad." He said opening his arms again as Henry hugged him tightly. "I will tell you something I once told your mother." Henry looked up at him, waiting to hear what he was going to say. "I have been around over 300 years, I am nothing if not a survivor. As for your father, I will never be able to replace him in your life, but I will do my best to be as a father would to you."

Emma witnessed the exchange with tears in her eyes.

Henry pulled back, looking at Killian with a smile on his face. "I have two Moms, I think I'll be okay if I have two Dads. One in spirit and one here with me." He said laughing. Killian smiled widely as he finally had everything he had ever wanted. A family.

"You okay, Mom?" Henry asked, watching as his mother tried to not let the tears spill over.

"Yeah, kid. I'm just happy." Emma replied, hugging her two men.

"I'd better go, mom and Robin are waiting for me in the car. I'll see you later." Henry said as he broke away and reached for the door.

"Bye Henry." Emma said, waving her son goodbye.

"Bye Mom and…" He looked at Killian and smiled, "Dad." He said before running off to the car.

Emma looked at Killian as they watched Henry ride off in the car with Regina, Robin and the baby.

"He loves you." Emma said to him as he still continued to process what had just happened.

"He called me Dad." He said, still looking out the door, a proud emotion showing on his face.

"He's been referring to you as that for a couple weeks now, at least in front of me." Emma told him. He looked at her with the same amount of passion and love as he always had.

"Then I am privileged to be able to share a son with you, Swan." Killian told her as he kissed her. Emma pulled away and looked off to the side, as if to say something. "What is it, love?"

"Well, there is kinda something else we will share." Emma said, unsure of herself.

"We now share a heart, a home, a son. What more could there be, Swan?" Killian asked, clearly confused and worried.

"I was going to wait and tell you after things kind of settled down a little but I guess now is as good of time as any, considering nothing ever really settles down around here." Emma said, rambling on, unsure how to tell him, or more like unsure of how he was going to react.

"Tell me, Swan, please." Killian said with pleading in his eyes, needing to know.

"I-I'm pregnant?" She almost whispered, closing her eyes to avoid his reaction until she felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her tightly.

"When? How?" He asked, looking surprised but amazed.

"Obviously you know how, Killian." She laughed… before continuing. "I found out while we were in the underworld rescuing you. It was Camelot, the field of flowers. I'm not sure how I know that, but I do. I'm not really good at this 'telling the father I'm pregnant' thing, considering I didn't have to the first time." Emma told him, still gauging his response.

"Emma, while this is completely unexpected, it is the best news I could ever receive. Thank you." He said before kissing her passionately. Pulling away, he knelt down and lifted her shirt, seeing the smallest of swells there already. He placed a soft kiss on her abdomen and stood back up. "You are carrying my child."

Emma nodded and Killian leaned down and scooped her up bridal style, walking to the bedroom. Emma laughed the entire way before being placed carefully on the bed.

"I have learned, Swan, that life, no matter how long in years, is still very short. So I plan on taking every advantage of it from now on, for I have much to live for." Killian said as he kissed her.

"You asked earlier how this happened… want me to show you?" Emma said, winking at him.

"I do love a good demonstration, Swan." He smirked before letting her show him exactly how they ended up in their current situation.

xxx

A few hours and a short nap later, Emma's phone began to ring and she quickly answered, seeing that it was Regina.

"Did you tell him?" Regina asked, first thing.

"Yes." Emma replied. "Are you bringing Henry back over? We were going to tell him tonight before we tell my parents tomorrow."

"We are getting ready to leave now. So how'd Captain Guyliner take it?" Regina asked and Killian, being able to hear everything she said, took the phone.

"This pirate couldn't be happier." Killian replied before hanging up the phone.

"Killian!" Emma responded when she saw that he had hung up on Regina.

"What? She will be here in the matter of minutes, darling. So we are telling the parents tomorrow, eh?" Killian asked, scratching his head, seeming weary about the idea.

"Yes, Killian." Emma replied.

"You do realize that your father is going to send me right back to where I just was, don't you, love?" Killian said, genuinely worried.

"No, he won't. I'm an adult, Killian, and plus, I already have a 13 year old. The only thing Dad will be angry about is that we aren't, you know, married first. He is a bit of a traditionalist, but who cares. We are happy about the baby and that's what matters." Emma told him, trying to ease his mind.

They heard a knock on the door downstairs and quickly made their way that direction.

Henry walked in and sat on the couch, Emma and Killian sitting on the other couch across from him.

"Henry, Killian and I have something to tell you." Emma told him, then waited for him to respond.

"Well, I guess it can be one of two things… either you guys are getting married or I'm going to have a sibling. Which one is it?" Henry said and they both looked at each other then back at him.

"Uh…" Emma kind of paused, unsure how to answer.

"That would be option number two, lad." Killian said, clearly proud.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" He shouted happily, getting up to hug his mother tightly.

"Careful there lad, don't squeeze your mum too tightly now." Killian said as he watched them.

"So when will the baby be here?" Henry asked Emma curiously.

"Well I'm about 11 weeks, so in about 28 or so more weeks, give or take a couple." Emma replied, "Speaking of which, I should probably see Dr. Whale soon, you know, just to make sure everything is going how it's supposed to."

"I agree. We can do that tomorrow, love." Killian said, winking at her.

"Nope, Killian, you are not getting out of telling Mom and Dad tomorrow. We tell them, then we go see Dr. Whale." Emma told him, making it very clear that he was not getting out of it.

"As you wish, darling." He said, knowing he wouldn't win that battle.

"Well I think I'm going to head up to bed seeing as today has been a pretty exciting day and I tend to get a bit more tired at the moment. Why don't you guys hang out for a little bit?" Emma said, yawning.

"Go get some rest, love, we'll be alright." Killian said, kissing her forehead then clasped his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Goodnight Mom." Henry said as Emma walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight boys." Emma replied back sleepily.

"So, lad, are you excited about your new brother or sister?" Killian said as he walked into the kitchen, appraising what there was for food.

"I am. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later with you guys being "true loves" and all." Henry told him as he grabbed a glass and some milk out of the refrigerator.

"I've always seen a future with your mother, I just didn't imagine it would happen backwards. Not that I'm complaining, quite the opposite really." Killian said as he pulled something out of the refrigerator and looked at it a few times, then looked at the microwave, completely unsure how to use it. "How in this realm does this contraption work?"

Henry laughed before taking the TV dinner out of Killian's hands and opening the microwave, placing it inside and turning it on.

"So you can use a cell phone but you haven't used a microwave yet?" Henry asked, still laughing.

"I suppose I've gotten quite used to Granny's cooking." He said, still trying to figure out how the microwave was cooking his food without any sign of a fire. "Must be magic." He murmured, taking the heated food back to the table.

Looking across the table at Henry, who seemed deep in thought, Killian asked, "What are you thinking, lad?"

"Just wondering why you haven't asked mom to marry you yet." Henry said, almost making Killian choke on his food.

"It's not for lack of trying. I love your mother and I would love nothing more than to call her my wife, but I'd like to be a gentleman about it. There are certain things a man must do before asking the question, lad. I want to do it the right way. I don't have a ring yet, and I haven't…"

"Asked Grandpa. You haven't asked Grandpa yet." Henry finished for him.

Killian nodded and sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately, I foresee that being quite the difficult task."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! Grandpa knows how much you love Mom and after tomorrow they'll know about the baby." Henry said, trying to encourage him that it would all work out fine.

"And Charming is going to murder me for getting his daughter pregnant out of wedlock." Killian mumbled under his breath.

"Not true." Henry said. "As for the ring, I can help you find one. We can call it…Operation Dove."

"Aye, I'll need all the help I can get from my first mate." Killian told him. "Operation Dove it is."

"Can you teach me how to sail?" Henry asked randomly. This brought back memories of when Killian had taught his father, Baelfire, how to sail at about the same age.

"Of course, lad." Killian said before putting their dishes in the sink. "I think it's time we both get to bed, it seems we have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Henry nodded and they both began to walk up the stairs towards each bedroom. Before Henry closed his door, he paused.

"Goodnight, Dad." Henry said, smiling at Killian.

"Goodnight, my boy." He responded before walking into the room, seeing Emma sound asleep in the bed. He quickly undressed down to his underclothes and settled himself into the bed next to Emma, draping his arm over her side, his hand resting on the slight swell of her abdomen. There was one more thing that he silently vowed to her they would share one day… A last name.

 **Let me know what you think... in my opinion, there aren't enough fluff stories for Captain Swan... so here we go!**


End file.
